Vanessa's Song Oh My My
by bangelluvforever
Summary: My first Zanessa oneshot. Based on Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song Oh My My . Zanessa!


**Title**: Vanessa's Song (Oh My My My)

**Chapter**: One of One

**Feedback**: Yes, please.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Vanessa or Zac! Or HSM! ONLY OWN ALL MY PURCHASED HSM MERCHANDISE!

**Timeline: **None, Alternate Universe (AU).

**Summary**: Vanessa and Zac have know each other since he was nine and she was seven. Ever since then they've been best friends. Based on Taylor Swift's song, Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

**Main Characters**: Vanessa and Zac…of course…

**Minor**: Their parents…Vanessa's mom, Gina Marie Hudgens; her dad, Gregory "Greg" Anthony Hudgens ; Zac's mom, Starla Marie Efron; and his dad, David Alexander Efron.

**Notes**: There is NO STELLA AND DYLAN IN THESE! MIDDLE NAMES OF PARENTS MADE UP! Vanessa and her parents live in Salt Lake City, Utah and Zac lives in Beverly Hills, California. Vanessa's parents own a summer house in Beverly Hills next door to Zac and his parents. Vanessa and her parents only go there every summer. WHOLE STORY IN VANESSA'S POINT OF VIEW.

* * *

**/She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky**

**The pretty lights****/**

I still remember the first time I met him. I was seven years old, he was nine.

I was running around the big Japanese garden behind our house, that was also in between my house and the neighbors, and I saw him standing there, gazing up at the night sky. I had to stop and catch my breath. He was so beautiful, so special in a way. And the moment he looked at me, beautiful and brilliant electric blue eyes meeting my loving and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I felt it. Destiny, fate. Was this love at first sight?

He spoke. "What are you doing here? It's my special place!"

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't know!"

He took pity on my scared but sweet face. His face softened and he said, "Why are you here?"

Should I tell him how I felt? That he was so beautiful?

"I was bored and had to get away from my mommy and daddy. They're probably out looking for me."

At that moment, we both heard voices call out "Vanessa!"

I smiled. "See?"

My mother and father caught up to me, breathless and ready to scold.

But the boy spoke first. "She was hanging out with me. It's my fault."

I turned, a look of shock on my face.

"Play along," he mouthed.

I played. "We met, and he convinced me to stay."

He nodded, extending his hand and said, "I'm Zachary David Alexander Efron. I live over there", he pointed.

My mother nodded. "Can I meet your parents?"

Zachary nodded and showed my mom the way. "Right over there."

As my mom started walking, Zachary and I lagged behind.

"So...what exactly made you save me?" I asked curiously, eyeing him. "And by the way, my name is Vanessa Anne Hudgens."

He smiled. "I'm Zachary David Alexander Efron, and you looked like you couldn't take it if your mom or dad yelled at you. So...I saved you."

I shyly bowed my head. "Thank you."

Soon we reached his house, and met his parents, Starla Marie and David Alexander Efron. My mother and Starla started talking, as well as my father and David.

Soon Zachary and I were talking every summer day, playing in the garden, swimming and watching movies together, just being kids. We had formed a beautiful friendship that summer day, one that changed the course of our lives forever.

**/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love**

**And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes**

**And said, 'Oh, my my my.' /**

One fine summer day in June, Zaccy, as I was allowed to call him and only me, and I were laughing and chasing each other across the Efron's backyard.

Our parents sat on the porch, chatting and laughing and having a good time, watching me and Zac. Our fathers chuckled, watching me chase Zac around the backyard, Zac screaming out of pure joy. David glanced over, and shook his head and said, "Those kids sure are close, aren't they Hudgens?"

My dad, Gregory "Greg" Anthony Hudgens, smiled and said, "Hey David, tell me one thing."

David looked over and nodded, "What?"

"Wouldn't it be something if those two kids grew up and stayed close?"

David agreed. "Wouldn't it be something if they got married?"

"Hey! That was what I was about to say!"

David smirked. "Well, too bad."

Starla looked over at the two dads arguing and shouted half screamed, "Hey!"

When she didn't get their attention, she paused, "Hey!"

The two men looked up at their peacemaker,

"What?"

Starla smiled and said, "Those kids haven't even known each other for a week, let alone a month. Give it a rest, will you?"

Gina Marie Hudgens, my mom, looked over at Starla and caught her eye and said, "Oh my my."

Starla had to agree, "Oh my my."

**/Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me/**

**(Nobody's POV)**

Finally, the tree house was built. It had seemed like forever, but finally it was here. Zac and Vanessa were very happy about that. Together, they climbed up the ladder and into their newly sacred place. Their tree house.

**(Vanessa's POV)**

Climbing into the chairs we had put up there before hand, we began to talk, like always.

"So Zaccy...you know I could have helped build this treehouse too." I was quite angry about that.

He glanced up. "Nessa Anne, you know you're too young and tiny to help. You gotta leave it up to the big , tough guys like me!"

"Oh. So I guess that I'm just a helpless little girl. Even though you're older and taller than me and a boy doesn't mean you're better than me."

Zac stood up. Apparently he had enough and said, "Do you want me to beat you up? I will! Come here Vanessa!"

Running, I climbed down the ladder. "Please don't Zachary!"

He laughed at me from up above, still holding his fists in fighting position and said sweetly, "Like I would ever hurt you Vanessa."

Shaking, I climbed once again into our tree house and said, "Then Zaccy...why did you say you would beat me up?"

Once again Zac laughed, a sound that made goosebumps on my skin

"I was just kidding." He said.

Anger spreading through me, I ran toward my friend, fists in position and said, "Do you think I am?"

Laughing, the two of us gleefully chased each other around our special place.

**/You never did, you never did**

**Take me back when the world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried/**

Once again, alone in their tree house Zac and I gladly spent another summer day. Today was different, we were bored. For once. And the things we were coming up to do were very interesting...

"So...wanna play chess?"

I shook my head. "Chess is boring."

"Wanna write a song?"

"No."

"Wanna write a musical?"

"No. Musicals are over rated."

I searched my head for more ideas and then said, "Hmm...wanna play truth or dare? My friend, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, told me about her sister, Jennifer, playing it. She taught me."

"How do you play?"

I smiled. "It's easy. To play, I ask you which one: truth or dare. You pick. If you pick truth, I'll ask you a question. If you pick dare, I dare you to do something. So...truth. Or dare?" I tilted my head, teasing him.

"I pick...dare."

I laughed. "Okay. Your dare is..." I paused, thinking.

"To kiss me."

Zac looked confused. "On the lips, or on the cheek?"

I rolled my eyes. "The lips! Duh!"

He leaned in, eyes closed.

I couldn't help it...I ran screaming.

Zac looked annoyed. "Vanessa, you're not supposed to run! It's a dare!"

I grinned. "Who says?"

**/Just two kids, you and I **

**Oh my, my, my/**

The end of summer finally came. It broke my heart to wave goodbye to Zac. It broke his heart too.

"Bye Zaccy! We'll be back next summer! I promise!" Waving, with tears running down my cheeks, I then ran into my dad's arms. He smiled and started to rub my back to comfort me before he put me in his silver Hummer backseat and buckled me in. Sadly smiling I locked my door before rolling down the window and waving goodbye to Zac and his parents as my dad started to drive away. That was ten minutes ago. And right now while were sitting here at the airport, I'm thinking to myself. Why was everything so perfect a month ago and now...not perfect? Even though I hadn't seen Troy in ten minutes, being away still hurt. I couldn't wait for next summer, and all the summers after that.

**/I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined**

**Like pretty lights/**

There he was, after another year, the same Zac, maybe even more handsome than before, if that was even possible. Still waiting for me. But the question was, had I changed? I'd transferred high schools this year, and my old friends said I was different. But Zac didn't think so.

Greeting me with a hug, he whispered in my ear. "Hey Nessa Anne...welcome back!"

I smiled. "It's great to be back! Hi Starla! Hi David!"

Zac's mother and farther also greeted me with a hug. I felt so welcome.

Zac's bounded over after greeting my parents and said "Hey Nessa Anne! Let's go have some fun!"

Grinning, I followed his lead.

**/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And out mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes**

**And said, "Oh my my my"/**

Zac and I were playing water tag. He had a bucket full of water...and I had been soaked endless times. Even though I was wet, it was one of my favorite things to do. The sound of chuckling filled my ears. I looked up...only to be attacked by a water bucket! Screaming, I buried my face in my hands. Zac laughed; a different sound. I took my chance, grabbing the bucket.

"Hey!"

Over on the porch steps, I heard laughing from our dad's, per usual with our mom's listening to them.

"Now wouldn't it be something if those two fell in love?" David asked Greg who smiled.

**/Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two AM riding in your truck**

**And all I need**

**Is you next to me/**

Zac and I walked through that magical place, the Japanese Garden.

"I'm bored."

"I'm hyper." Zac agreed with me.

Suddenly he turned to me, eyes full of excitement.

"Hey Nessa Anne...wanna do something crazy?"

I nodded, the excitement spreading.

"Yeah!"

Zac motioned for me to come closer so he could whisper in my ear and said, "Okay, here's the plan! Tonight, we sneak out here where my truck is going to be parked...we ride over to the creek...and we turn up the creek beds!"

I looked at him. "And that's wild and crazy."

Zac shrugged. "I'm bored."

Later that night, at about 2 AM, tapping woke me up.

I rolled over to see Zac, grinning at me and then he said, "So Vanessa, are you ready for our big adventure?"

Rolling over, I gave him a look. "Zaccy. Okay, let's go."

About ten minutes later, I was riding in his truck, feeling the cool night air whip my hair and face. I had to admit, even if it was crazy, I still enjoyed it.

After the turning up of the creek beds, Zac and I felt a rush of tiredness sweep us off our feet. We both laid in the back of his truck, my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Zaccy...the stars are so beautiful."

He looked over, stroking my hair. "Just like you."

I cuddled up next to him. It was perfect, the two of us, here together. Like nothing else mattered.

**/Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**Slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight/**

As of this moment, I hated Zachary David Alexander Efron.

Well maybe not hate him, I was just so angry with him, a feeling I had never felt about Zachary. He had betrayed me, he hadn't kept my secret. He had told Drake Allen Bell I liked him. But I really didn't. That was a cover up for my biggest secret...I was in love with Zac. That's right I'm in love with my best friend. Zachary David Alexander Efron.

And now Drake thought I liked him. Oh, joy.

Zac walked over to me, looking sorry and I turned to glare at him.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I've never done it before, I promise it won't happen again."

"No! Zachary, you have no idea how mad I am at you right now! Yes, I know you've never done it before, but how can I trust that it won't happen again? Oh! I know! It will never happen again because I'm not going to speak to you again!"

Zac looked stunned, then hurt. I forgot he was so sensitive.

"Okay Nessa Anne...if that's the way you want it."

He walked off, looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

I felt bad, but what could I do?

**/You stayed outside until the morning light**

**Oh my, my, my, my/**

Strumming his guitar, Zac began to sing outside of Vanessa's house.

"I need you

More than you'll ever know

I still do

Willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you

I feel I might be getting through

Come over and say nothing

Silence is everything"

The door creaked open, and Zac saw a pair of brown eyes look out.

"Zac? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you to forgive me."

I shook my head. "I don't know Zac. You shouldn't have told Drake. I really don't know."

Zac got a goofy grin on his face. "Do I need to sing again?"

"I know, I know

Feelings can show

If you let go"

I smiled, but tried to hide it. No luck.

"Is that a smile I see?"

I shook her head. "No..."

"Yes! It is! Does that mean you forgive me?"

I bowed my head. "Yes."

**/A few years have gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town/**

Zac was 22 and I was now 20. Wow. The years had gone by so fast! We were out eating at our favorite restaurant. I had moved to Zac's city, so we got to see each other a lot. Both of us were single at the moment, and I still was in love with Zac, I think… no I know I will always be in love with him. But the thing is, does he feel the same way and does he know what I feel? I mean it has been like we have been a couple all these amazing years.

"So Vanessa, do you want to go see a movie this weekend?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yup! Let's go see that new romantic comedy."

"Okay!"

The waiter arrived with our dishes, and we began to eat hungrily.

About ten minutes had gone by when Zac began to look nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"This."

**/When you looked at me**

**Got down on one knee/**

Zac got up from his place at our table and I wondered what was going on. Zac got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box. My breath caught. Was he...

The kind of box that holds rings. Oh my.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, I have to say something. From the first day that you saw me in that beautiful garden, I was in love with you. That was the whole reason I told Drake you liked him, hoping it would get me over you. But it never worked. All year, I would look forward to summertime when I could see you. Then you moved here, and I've never been happier."

I wiped away a few tears.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Nessa Anne...will you marry me?"

The tears were really falling now, I paused to wipe them away.

"Oh Zachary. Yes! And I have something to admit, I'm in love with you too!" And I stopped at that, and let my love embrace me and kiss me. It was all I needed.

**/Take me back to the time when we walked down the ale**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried/**

I saw him standing at the end of the ale, the one that seemed miles long. The music began, and my father appeared beside me and asked with a sad smile, "You ready Vanessa?"

I nodded.

"Let's do this."

**/You said "I do"**

**And I did too/**

I smiled at Zac. Yes, I was nervous, who wouldn't be? But I had waited my whole life for this. I was ready.

"I do." Zac smiled nervously at me.

It was my turn. I said the two words, "I do."

The preacher continued.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Tears sprung into my eyes as Zac leaned down and kissed me. It was perfect.

"I now pronounce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Zachary David Alexander Efron." My best friend and maid of honor, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, said, taking the line the preacher was suppose to say. I looked at her and hugged her tightly for she was the one that helped me through everything in my life, she truly was my older sister who took care of me and loved me. Smiling I walked back down the ale, but this time with Zac happily at my side and I now as Mrs. Zachary David Alexander Efron. Mrs. Vanessa Anne Efron, it has a good ring to it and man does it feel good.

**/Take me back to home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I **

**Oh my, my, my/**

After Zac's father died, he inherited the house. We moved there shortly after our marriage, and there we began our family. The front porch where our daddies joked about us was special to our family. We put a swing out there, and every time we added a new member to the Efron family, we would rock them.

Zac and I had 10 kids, Troy Alexander, who was the oldest of the kids; Brianna Marie , who was the second oldest; Zac Jr ; Anastasia Isabella; Ethan Alexander; Jessica Louise; Jackson David; and Vanessa Nevaeh. Also the twins, Nevaeh Carly and Jonathan David Efron.

Gabriella had her first kiss there, as well as Anastasia. That porch was special to all of us.

All the children grew up, and got married, Troy to a girl named Gabriella; Brianna to a guy named Thomas Hope; Zac to a girl named Dawna; Anastasia to a guy named Kobe Brice; Ethan to a girl named Ashlee; Jessica to a guy named Tyler Smith; and Jackson to a girl named Amanda. All except for Vanessa Nevaeh, who is seventeen, but has found her soul mate, who is a sweet and handsome boy named Nathan Bryant; and the twins, who are both sixteen, but both have found their soulmates with Jason Allen Anderson and Jasmine Marie Johnson. We are doing well and are happy.

**/I'll be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky**

**Oh my my my/**

**And they lived happily ever after!**

* * *

**Well, that was my first Zanessa one-shot. I hoped you like it. I love writing it. This came to me the other night when I was listening to the song. I just love Taylor Swift (specially her hair) and her music. Please after you read, review. It would mean the world. Thanks so much.**

**Xo,**

**Jessica**


End file.
